


nights with you

by abyssjinnie



Series: Skam Weeks [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/F, One Night Stands, with a teeny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssjinnie/pseuds/abyssjinnie
Summary: What could have happened if William didn't show up to Eva's 18th birthday party
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Noora Amalie Sætre
Series: Skam Weeks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828552
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	nights with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the day 1 One Night Stand prompt of Skam Weeks: July 13th-19th

Eva wasn’t sure how they got here. She wasn’t drunk so that couldn’t be an excuse and Noora hadn’t had a drop of alcohol the entire party so that wasn’t either. But somehow, when the party was starting to thin out with people going home for the night, Eva ended up sitting on the sink in the bathroom with Noora between her legs. Maybe Noora was just feeling lonely or maybe the feelings Eva has always had for Noora were actually returned. The reason didn’t matter though because she had Noora’s lips on hers and her arms wrapped tight around her waist. Despite the fact that their kissing was a bit on the frantic side, Eva’s hands on Noora’s cheeks were gentle. 

She had made out with Vilde a number of times, but kissing Noora was entirely different. What happened between her and Vilde didn’t involve emotion and simply happened because they felt like making out with someone. With Noora, she paid attention to every single detail. Like the way she would grip a little tighter at Eva’s waist when she would let out a soft little moan and the shaky breath she would sometimes take between kisses. 

Everything about Noora was more intoxicating than the alcohol she had drank today and Eva was certain that Noora was feeling the same way. So when she pulled away, drunk off the feeling of finally having Noora’s lips on hers, she asked, “Do you want to ditch this party and go back to my house? My mom isn’t home this weekend.” 

Noora didn’t even need a second to think about it and nodded her head before responding with a breathless voice, “Yeah, I would love that.”

* * *

Eva felt like she was floating on a cloud as they made their way back to her house. This was something she had thought about so many times, but there was never the opportunity to act on it. But now that it was seeming more and more like William was really out of the picture, the risk of trying was low--and clearly it ended up working out in her favor. 

Different scenarios of how this was going to play out the moment they were alone was going through Eva’s mind. There wasn’t one in particular that stood out because she was going to be happy with whatever happened honestly. 

When Eva opened her front door, she called out a hello just in case her mom had come home early and when she didn’t receive a response, she locked the door behind her and then the two of them hung up their sweaters. 

The quiet of her house was making her extra aware of every little movement or sound she made and wondered if Noora could hear how fast her heart was beating now. 

Despite the fact that her nerves from the fact that this was actually happening started to catch up with her, she took Noora’s hand in hers and they quietly made their way down to Eva’s bedroom. 

After closing the door, they both looked at each other and let out soft, awkward laughs before Eva pulled out her phone, “I’m just going to…” She walked over to her speaker as she tapped around on her phone to get some music quietly playing. Before she could turn around, Noora was behind her and wrapping her arms around his waist as she leaned in to press kisses along Eva’s neck. 

Her phone was set down with a sigh as she melted against Noora. Neither of them had done something like this before, but Eva was glad that it seemed like Noora wasn’t as nervous as her. And the fact that she started to slide her hand down Eva’s front was proof enough that she was feeling confident about this. 

Noora’s hand slid down her thigh and when she reached the bottom of her dress, she pulled it up and let out a breathy laugh against her neck as she asked, “Are you not wearing underwear?” 

Eva’s face went a bit red as she shook her head at the question, “I didn’t want pantylines with this dress.”

Noora laughed again at that and Eva gently pushed her hips back against Noora, subtly encouraging her to get on with it. 

Noora had one hand placed on Eva’s stomach as the other dipped between her legs. With a sigh, Eva tilted her head back against Noora’s shoulder and reached up to lace her fingers with the hand that was on her stomach. It didn’t take Noora long to get Eva weak in the knees and needing to lean back against Noora more to keep herself upright. To Eva, it seemed like Noora could sense this so after a few more kisses pressed against her neck, she took Eva by the hand and led her toward her bed. 

Eva sat down on the edge and scooted back so she could lay her head on her pillows. As Eva got comfortable, Noora stripped down to her underwear before she climbed onto the bed and slid her hands up Eva’s legs and forced her legs apart, causing the dress to slide back up again. 

Noora laid down on her stomach and settled between Eva’s legs but before she went any further, she asked, “Can I?” and pressed a soft kiss to Eva’s inner thigh. 

Eva was biting at her bottom lip when she nodded, “Yes, please.”

Her kisses continued up her thigh until she reached Eva’s center. There was a bit of hesitation as she looked up at Eva while subtly licking at her lips. She figured maybe it was from having never done this before because all it took for the hesitation to stop was for Eva to nod her head again. 

At the feeling of Noora swiping her tongue upwards made Eva drop her head back against the pillows with a soft moan and a, “ _Fuck_.”

The fact that Noora was new to this was definitely not evident in the way she was quickly making Eva come undone. Noora had to hold one hand against Eva’s thigh to keep her from moving around too much. 

And when Eva finally did come, she was gripping tight at Noora’s hair with both hands and cursing a string of profanities. 

Eva tugged at her slightly and sat up some so she could meet Noora in a deep kiss, loving the fact that she could taste herself on Noora’s lips. They continued kissing as Eva got Noora to lie on her back so as she laid at her side, she could slip her hand into her underwear. The fact that Noora had gotten so wet just from eating her out made her head spin. 

She quickly decided that Noora’s underwear was only going to get in the way so she tugged it down as Noora lifted her hips to help. 

Eva’s fingers dipped between Noora’s legs causing her to moan into Eva’s mouth. Which, in Eva’s opinion, was one of the hottest things she’s ever seen Noora do. Eva kept this up for a while kissing and fingering the girl she had been wanting for so long but never had the opportunity. She never wanted this moment to end, but at some point it had to. 

When it seemed like Eva hit a particular spot, Noora pulled away from kissing her, grabbed at her wrist and whispered, “Right there…” And then a few moments later, Noora was arching her back up off the mattress with a moan followed by a whimper before relaxing again. 

She cupped Eva’s cheeks and pulled her in for another deep kiss and when she pulled away, she pushed a hand through Eva’s hair and rested their sweaty foreheads together.

Eva let out a soft little laugh before saying the most cliche thing, “That was fun.” Noora laughed along with her and nodded in agreement. 

They settled onto the bed with Eva resting her head on Noora chest while Noora stroked her fingers through Eva’s hair. It was clear that something was heavy on Noora’s mind, but Eva didn’t want to ask in fear of what Noora might say. So they laid there silently, enjoying each other and the moment for a while. 

But eventually Noora’s phone started to ring, so she slid out from under Eva and took her phone out of her pants she had left on the floor. Noora’s brows came together as she stared at the ringing phone, “I think I should go home.”

Eva sat up and furrowed her brow at Noora, “Why? What’s wrong?”

Noora just shook her head and started to get dressed after setting her phone down on the bed, “I, uh, I just need to go.” 

Eva looked down at her phone and saw that it was William who was calling and felt her heart sink. She didn’t mention it though and only replied, “Oh, okay…” 

When Noora was dressed, she awkwardly stood at the end of Eva’s bed for a moment before saying, “I’m sorry...see you tomorrow?”

Eva nodded and gave her a brief, little smile, “Yeah, see you tomorrow.” 

Noora left an Eva who was wondering what she saw in him. 


End file.
